Forever is a long time
by saddaydreamer23
Summary: The story of Bella and her family post-BD. Charlie, acob, and Renessmee have an interesting future in store for them.


Edward and I were locked in a tight embrace. it had been about twenty years since the Volturi had come. Renesmee was fully matured and was talking with Jacob, hand in hand, on the floor. She laughed, the sound of pealing bells. Her curls fell to her waist, batting her big eyes at Jacob. He kissed her. I was suddenly remembered of how he had kissed me, right before he went to fight Victoria... I shivered, not wanting to remember that day. Edward put his stone-cold hand on my cheek.

"What are you thinking of, love?" He asked, tracing my beautiful features.

"The past." I said truthfully enough.

"Remember, we have eternity together." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"And you are all I want to focus on for the rest of forever." I said, kissing him. We looked at our daughter and my best friend, together on the floor. The half-vampire and her boyfriend, the natural enemy of the vampire, the werewolf. They were a messed-up couple, just like Edward and I had been.

"Let's hunt!" I said suddenly, licking my lips excitedly. Edward nodded, taking my hand as always.

"You guys go. I'll stay here." Renesmee said, lowering her eyelashes at Jacob. Alice came down the stairs and was at my side in a move to quick for words.

"Charlie." The word had barley left her lips when Edward took me by the hand and we ran to Charlie's house.

Charlie was around eighty now. He couldn't move well and had only very recently retired from the police department. Edward filled me in as we ran.

"Alice had a vision. Charlie's going to have a heart attack- fatal if we don't get there _now." _He said, running even faster.

We got there about three fiftieths of a second too late. Words I never thought I'd have to say once I changed into a vampire. I knew I'd long outlive my human family, but this was... heartbreaking. Charlie lay on the couch, gracefully arranged quickly by my Edward. I walked up to him, kneeling by his body.

"Goodbye, dad," I choked out through my tearless sobs. "I'll really miss you." Edward held me tight, his arms strong against my shaking body.

"I'll miss you too, Charlie." Edward murmured to his corpse.

"Can't you bring him back... as one of us?" I begged, throwing my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, love. I can't hear his heartbeat-he's dead, love. As dead as me and you." I pulled him closer to me, his arms the only protection shielding me from evil anymore. Even though my dad didn't know about us, he kept me from much more formidable enemies like Mike Newton. I laughed, then hiccuped.

"Edward, I have to tell Renee." I said.

"Go ahead, love." Edward said, kissing me before I dialed my mom's familiar number.

"Bella! How are you! How's my little Renesmee and your Edward? How's Charlie? I heard he's been having heart problems lately." She said gravely.

"Yeah. He does-I mean, did. He just died." I whispered, unable to bear the terrible truth. Renee gasped.

"Oh God, Bella! I'm coming to Forks ASAP!" Always the eccentric, I could hear her rustling around, trying to leave.

"See you soon, Mom." I said, sliding my phone shut. Then I fell into Edward's arms as I cried tearlessly.

I dressed in a long black dress, falling past my ankles, my pale skin shielded by the long sleeves and silk black gloves, my face covered with a spidery veil. Everyone would just think that when my skin sparkled it was my veil. I let my brown hair flow down, pinning a few flowers in it, representing the hope of hope. I sighed as I tugged on my black stiletto boots.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Said my thirty-year-old friends. I noddded, too shocked to speak.

This was my father's funeral. He was lying in that coffin, the little gray hair he had dusting his scalp. Renee ran up and hugged me, her tears on my new dress, even though I really don't care. I hugged her back, putting up a good act of crying. Phil hugged me too, though it was one of those weird, impersonal one-armed hugs.

"This really sucks, Bells." Jacob said, his arm around my daughter, tears rolling down his face. Renesmee sniffed. I held them both close, a kiss on both their cheeks. Jacob's pulse stayed exactly the same. Edward joined in our little love-fest, his arms around me and Renesmee. A little cry interrupted us. I looked around for the source of the sound and saw a little girl. She had mostly Angela in her but there was defiantly Ben in her blood too. Angela herself ran up and took her daughter's hand. She looked so much older, her eyes more tired, wrinkles... but she still was as sweet and shy as she always had been.

"Hello Bella! I haven't seen seen you since my wedding!" She said, giving me a nice hug. Except for the fact that her neck was next to mine. And the delicious smell of her blood... She broke apart soon, though.

"Bella, you're ice cold!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I have been lately." I lied casually. Angela's eyes widened.

"You aren't pregnant, are you? After I found about Triste I got so cold sometimes." She whispered. I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." I assured her. She walked away, Ben sweeping her up in a kiss when she walked by. Glad to see that they're still happily in love...

I saw Edward casually talking to Mike, his arms around Jessica. Aw, they're still together! I took his hand and lead him away where I had to talk to him.


End file.
